The above individuals and their projects are representative of a larger number of Resource users interested in analyzing and/or sorting chromosomes for a wide variety of projects. We have been providing them assistance in all aspects of the technology. Some of the service users spend time at Los Alamos to gain hands-on experience in the procedures. Some users have been supplied isolated and stained chromosomes, and in some cases, sorted chromosomes. Applications have included the following chromosome sorting for generating centromere specific probes, analysis of bivariate flow karyotypes for rat chromosomes, isolation of chromosomes for encapsulation and subsequent analysis, analysis of fish chromosomes prepared by a service user, and modification of chromosome isolation procedures for specific applications in a clinical setting.